pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seikamater/@comment-34943397-20180531075104/@comment-29963337-20180531130725
Nature: Modest is the best nature for Seikamater, as it capitalises on its already good offensive capabilities. Timid can be used too, but the drop in power generally isn't worth it. EVs: Definitely max out the Special Attack. Also max out the Speed as to help Quiver Dance along with its speed increases being more noticeable. Moves: Ultimately, it's all up you what moves you wish to run, but 1 Setup move + 3 Attacking moves forms a solid core. Here are some suggestions to help you: Quiver Dance - Quiver Dance is an excellent setup move to increase Seikamater's bulk and attacking power while patching up its rather shoddy Speed to make it a truly terrifying sweeper. Tail Glow is another great option that increases the Sp. Attack by a whopping 3 stages, but it lacks the ability to patch up Seikamater's speed and cannot legally be run with Bug Buzz, since only Sponee learns Bug Buzz and only Tricwe learns Tail Glow. Hydro Pump - This is a good solid move that, thanks to Elementalist, is STAB-boosted. It allows for a check to the Fire-types and Rock-types that would otherwise take its attacks with little problem. Surf can be used if you want better accuracy and don't mind the drop in power, but shouldn't be used in double battles unless your ally has Dry Skin or Water Absorb, or is in the middle of using Fly or Dig. Both can give a nasty surprise to a Pajay that expects to switch into a Bug-type move and tank it with its 4x resistance. (NB though: Pajay shouldn't switch in on anything anyway due to its fraility, so this is usually not a problem.) Bug Buzz - Another good strong STAB move that has no drawbacks. If you instead opt to run Tail Glow, Tri-Attack is a solid legal option as it has the ability to burn, freeze or paralyze opponents, which can be a devastatingly effective way to stop a sweep. While Hyper Beam boasts incredible strength, especially after a boost or two, it leaves Seikamater passive for a turn, and Seikamater dislikes taking hits when it counts on using its bulk to Quiver Dance/Tail Glow a couple of times and then attempt a sweep. Thunderbolt - Thunderbolt is a good roundout to the moveset, as it deals with Flying-types that would otherwise tank Bug Buzz, and the Water-types that would shrug off Surf or Hydro Pump, though Ground-types are given a free switch by their immunity, so you have to be wary, and Metalynx resists this move. Thunder has the same qualities, but higher power at the cost of accuracy. While Ice Beam isn't STAB-boosted like its Electric-type counterpart, it's an effective way of dealing with Flying-types, and Ground-types, no types are immune to it and Metalynx doesn't resist it, though it misses out on being able to hit Daikatuna for at least neutral or super-effective damage. It also deals with the Dragon-types that otherwise resist its Electric-, Fire- or Water-type moves. Flamethrower or Fire Blast can be considered if Steel-types become a problem, though it misses out on hitting Water-types well, as with Ice Beam.